In order to assess the multiple determinants of infant development, data gathered in 250 families prior to and during the infants' first year of life will be analyzed to test a theoretical model of the determinants of parenting. Using advanced LISREL procedures, we will examine direct and indirect processes whereby parent developmental history and personality, marriage, social network, work and infant temperament influence parenting and thereby infant attachment and exploration at the end of the first year. Data gathered through interview, questionnaire and observational procedures over multiple times of measurement will be subjected to analysis. Simulation studies will be implemented to assess the effect of missing data on the findings.